Classified
by machi-pan
Summary: /Crossdressing!AU/ When Kise is assigned to a recently-debuted model, he becomes more interested than what was originally intended. She's beautiful, unintentionally amusing and witty so other details can be overlooked...right? Oh how he was in for a surprise. Kise/Akashi! Fluff and eventual M-rated stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KuroBasu

**Warnings**: This is _crossdressing,_ meaning that even if one of the characters are seen as the opposite sex, they're still...well, the same. This is a _yaoi_ and it'll be rated M in future chapters. Sorry for mistakes too!

* * *

><p><strong>Classified<strong>

* * *

><p>She was a newbie in the industry.<p>

By no means did her popularity override the big shots but she was doing _abnormally well_ for a fresh face. And what a face it was, young, sharp, unfairly attractive and most definitely beautiful.

Kise pushed his chin further into the cusp of his hands, pressing his lips into a firm line as his forehead worried into non-existent wrinkles.

_Too well. _

For the past few weeks, he remembered how the manger constantly bugged him whilst holding up a weekly edition of 'Love love' magazine. The producers had requested (begged) for permission to feature one of his summer themed shots. Now Kise was an expensive case; the moment he debuted was the moment of a stardom rise for the company that hired him.

You could _imagine _his horror as he flipped through the latest magazine edition only to find his shoot on the thirdpage. The _third _page! (The _audacity_.) Of course it was a '_necessity'_ to have the front cover reserved for a new female star with the stage name 'Sei Akai'.

Kise pouted as he watched the girl being prepped up for a shoot from afar. The makeup artists and appearance-educated individuals fussed over her while she politely nodded at the feedback and criticism.

The girl was a natural-born redhead. Perhaps if she were born with common coloured hair, she wouldn't have been so popular. Then again, Kise also used his unique hair hue to his advantage. But that gives no right for Sei Akai to boost up her popularity using that method as well_. Hmph._

_And what kind of name was Sei Akai anyway? I __**doubt **__that's her real name. _

"And her shoulders are way too broad! What is she, a man? I can't believe she scored over 40% in the viewer's choice votes." A girl frustratingly grumbled behind him, her jaw resting irritably on her hand. Beside her, a friend was making noises of agreement, nodding like the true follower she was.

"…"

Kise's lower lip jutted out as a result of his conscience. He was no better than those girls when on the particular subject. Well, if his conscience was the one causing him unease, he had better fix it.

"Should you really be saying that?" Kise propped forward, walking towards the girls but keeping his distance, his hands shoved in his school pants pockets. The girls inwardly gasped as his profile came into view. "Akai-san started from the bottom and now she is successfully battling for a spot in the top 50's.

Technically, doesn't she outrank you?" Kise turned his head, keeping his stunning bright eyes on the fearful, shaky ones of the female duo.

"K-Kise-sempai! W-we didn't-"

"But you did, didn't you?" Kise smiled good-naturedly, darting out his pointer finger and stroking his own chin while the girls quaked in their boots. What most didn't know was that good looks equalled a certain kind of intimidation, and Kise wasn't lacking in any of those two.

"All she's doing is trying to build up a career and yet she receives hate from even her work companions. It's quite a downer seeing such petty jabs come out of pretty lips." Kise took one last look at them before sighing and turning away, hands coolly shoved in his pockets.

At least they had the decency to look ashamed. They were probably going to apologize to Sei Akai now. _Honestly, that's how girls are right?_ Kise thought fondly, slightly amused.

He too had been judging the rising model on her successful performance. Attacking the two newbies had dampened his antagonistic stance but perhaps it would ease his conscience if he were on good terms with Sei Akai. He had a feeling that the moment of their meeting was inevitable anyway. Maybe he could sweep her off her feet. She definitely wouldn't be the first girl to fall victim to a personal suave approach.

"Yes, like that!"

_Flash. _

"Brilliant, Kise!"

_Flash flash._

"Oh, that's a nice one. You're a natural!"

_Flash flash flash._

"Alright, we'll be taking more oblivious shots for the requests section. You know what to do, right?"

"Yes~" Kise replied, holding his hand up in acknowledgement, his eyes leaving he hollow barrel of the camera and the screens. "I just have to look somewhere else and present myself in a way that makes it seem like an accidental shot."

"Good boy." Tachibana cooed, directing the camera man to move further to angle Kise's face. "It's best if you keep talking to me so we'll have shots of you engaging in conversation. Expressions look the most natural if they're _genuine. _Unless the person is super talented like Kise-sama~"

Kise smiled.

The middle-aged women lowered her camera lens and passed it to another employee, inspecting Kise's positions and nodding. She scribbled something down on her clipboard, eyes only leaving when her star model's voice resounded.

"By the way, Tachibana-san, what do you think of the new girl?"

"New girl? You'll have to be specific, dear; we've done plenty of debuts this year."

"Sei Akai, I mean." Kise turned his face to the side, arching his eyebrows as if he were incredulous. "Obviously I would be talking about her-ssu! She's very impressive."

From the corner of his eye, the corner of Tachibana's lips quirked up in something like amusement before it disappeared.

"Ah, you're interested in learning more about her? I see, I see. Turn your head this way. Sei Akai, right? She is by no means a legend at this point but I see potential. Kise, have you seen her in action yet? She knows her surroundings and demonstrates finesse and skill with the movements of her body. Although she is far from a professional, she has skills that are quite close, if not, on par with one."

"Is she really a newbie?" Kise murmured in admiration, "that's pretty amazing."

"I'm not particularly interested. We've had many outstanding naturals who only needed to bloom. They have the ability to do exactly that as they grow splendidly through the contracts of our company. She will be no different. And on that matter, you were as popular in your grasshopper days as well but I am most drawn to your talent instead, Kise~"

Kise chuckled. "Forever loyal to me, Tachibana-san. I'm grateful."

Tachibana returned the laugh with her own, waving her hand dismissively. "If only you were a bit older, hm? I'd be all over you. Oh, now I forgot to mention. Sei Akai is too fierce for my liking. Even though she's half my age, her presence is very intimidating."

"Fierce?" Kise laughed, hearing a few flashes as his expression changed into an amused one. "Tachibana-san is scared of her?" In a matter of seconds, his eyebrows knitted and the expression of pure amusement turned into one of concern. "Has she done anything to you?"

"Good heavens, no!" The woman cleared up. "If that were to happen, Kise, she would be booted out of the company and her reputation would shatter to pieces once the fans grab onto an info leak. It's just the way she looks at you...her eyes..." She sighed. "You wouldn't know. I just get this feeling of fear, like I need to run away."

"Isn't that a bit…"

Tachibana shudders. "Oi, don't mock me. Sure she looks like an angel but up close, it's probably the opposite. You try talking to her." She muttered through a defensive tone. "She scares the living hell out of me. I suppose that's another reason why she's popular amongst the crowd. Sei Akai has huge, _huge_ presence."

"I see." Kise hummed.

"Alright, that was a nice one. Now, straighten your back a little and bend your knee…"

xXx

"Kise, I know you've upgraded from an errand boy like you were in your early days…"

"What is it, sir?"

"Here." The big boss grabbed both of Kise's newly manicured hands and placed an envelope inside. "Keep this safe, my successful star. I know I'll have no problems entrusting this task with you."

"Sir?" The model blinked with surprise, eyes travelling down to the paper and then back to the old man's face. "Sir, you know you can just pass this on to my manager?" Kise said with a small chuckle, raising the envelope to scratch the side of his head with a corner. "I'm sure she won't bite."

"Oh, no no no, dear boy."

Kise watched in bemusement as the man twenty years his senior grabbed his wrist and huffed, patting his hand in light warning. When he released his hold on Kise's wrist, the teenager stared up, expression demanding an explanation.

"This isn't for you. I want you to deliver this."

"Oh. Certainly, sir~" Kise said with a grin. "To whom?"

"To Sei Akai."

The smile dropped from Kise's face to which the boss chuckled.

"People seem to forget that she's a new face, see. I want you to show her the ropes especially since she's quite stubborn. She needs to know that she can rely on at least one senpai."

"But sir…" Kise laughed but it sounded like one of defeat, no humour surrounding the charming lilts at all. "Me?"

"Yes, you of course!" He chortled as he outstretched his arm. At the end, his hand flapped, creating a 'shoo' gesture. "There's no one else who can do it. Now go."

xXx

_Why does it have to be me… _Kise sighed as his shoulders slumped. When he was just starting to bloom, this was the one habit that was polished the moment he became a candidate. No one was around now, though. The hallways of the industry were possibly endless and it was nearing 6pm. In just a few minutes, each model's room will be emptied out.

"Ah, here." He mumbled quietly, reaching the last room down a familiar, narrow corridor. Beforehand, he received intelligence that drawing room no. 76 was Sei Akai's personal room. He didn't have one himself for he didn't need one. He distinctly remembered how stressed employees labelled them their sanctuaries and used them for breathers. It wasn't unusual to request rooms however.

He raised his hand and knocked.

"Who is it?"

The voice was soft, low but the subtle lilt created an image of a young girl.

"Hello Akai-san, I'm Kise Ryouta." He greeted as cheerfully as he could manage. He opened his mouth to elaborate but the muffled voice from the other side of the room interrupted his charge.

"Wait a minute." Sei Akai ordered and Kise was reduced to waiting, staring at the door as he heard shuffling sounds from inside the room. He guessed that the newbie was getting dressed. The blond jumped, his thoughts shattered as surprise marred them when the door creaked open, revealing a slit and one big, round, shiny and red orb.

"What business do you have with me, sempai?"

"Er-" He fumbled with his words for a moment, staring into the unblinking eye of the girl. "I have this." He helplessly finished, raising an envelope into sight. "The Boss told me to give it to you. Also, it'd be great if we could sit down and talk. It's always good to build up connections and create friendships at work." He delivered his best smile. "And since you're new in the industry, I thought you would like a helping hand. I...could show you the ropes if Akai-san would like it."

Sei Akai opened the door wider with brisk movement, only to snatch the envelope from Kise's hand. The blond's jaw dropped a fraction as the door was closed shut in front of him.

_What the...? Unprofessional! She didn't even slam the door too, she just closed it gently! Man, this is really killing my mood. Who does this girl think she is? Geez!_

"Thank you for delivering this but I don't require help and more importantly, I do not want to trouble you nor obtain the burden of a social fix. You can go."

_Oh no you don't. _

"Wait a second!" Kise snapped in reply, grabbing the door knob and trying to turn it, to no avail. His voice just registered through a thick, exasperated pout. "Akai-san, you could at least show your face and greet a sempai." He chided, or at least attempted to. All his authority vanished from his sulky tone.

Suddenly, the knob twisted the opposite way from under his fingertips and Kise found himself stumbling back, startled when the door swung open. His eyes widened in surprise, hands rising defensively.

"Erk! Don't misunderstand, Akai-san, I wasn't looking for trouble-"

Akai raised her head and her eyes met his. Kise's eyebrows rose in accompaniment to his eyes widening to the size of saucers. The girl's aura was _killer, _her presence was overwhelming. Kise felt like he was a deer staring into a pair of quickly-approaching headlights.

Under large fluffy bangs of red revealed two round pupils of an identical colour to the strands of hair atop her head. With her hair nicely shaping her flawless face and curling inwards to create an fashionable but adorable bob-cut, the model should have made the impression of pure fragility. The fair skin, straight but small nose, dusted pink lips and perfectly levelled cheeks didn't seem to help. So why was this porcelain doll brimming with control and confidence? The way she held herself upright cancelled all thoughts of frailty and porcelain.

If he didn't understand earlier how she became so popular in so little time, _now _he could.

"..." Piercing eyes studied him like a predator. Then her head tilted to the side and a small smile graced her lips, each line of her face mellowing towards a friendlier vibe, her soft-looking cheeks pushing her eyes closed.

The small action made Kise flinch violently.

Then Akai opened her eyes and the smile turned _glacial. _

"Salutations."

The door closed in front of Kise in the manner that seemed redundant in Sei Akai's door closing.

Kise was left quivering in his shoes.

_M...monster!_

_Yet still, _Kise regained his composure quite quickly and gradually smirked.

_I'm a bit intrigued._

* * *

><p><em>Thanks for reading. Reviews are very appreciated XD (Hopefully) the next chapter will be out in a couple of days. Thanks again!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Back when he wasn't as busy as he was currently with the modelling job and all, he sometimes invested his time in reading at the local library. In middle school, he vaguely remembers how he had picked up a book on 'mythical monsters' and memorized a few of his favourites, including the Cyclops and the Loch Ness Monster. But he also remembered other things too.

As soon as the door had shut on him, he internally agreed that Sei Akai could be found in this book. It was a question of finding which one she was, and for Kise, he found it.

_Siren. _

It made sense; all of their properties matched incorrigibly with Akai-san's character. With the next scheduled session for work, Tachibana only had to look at the flame behind his eyes to find out he finally met Sei Akai. Kise could note her recognition but thankfully, she didn't feel the need to press the issue. _Yes, it was an 'issue'. _The only hint she displayed was a huge apologetic smile.

There was a popular spot in the industry block that employees and co-workers were encouraged to relax in. He didn't picture Sei Akai to be sitting there, much less alone, but there she was, minding her own business while taking occasional sips of her tea.

"Ah, Akai-san!" Kise exclaimed cheerfully, raising his hand to wave. A few people looked up in curiosity only to avert their gazes once again. Sei Akai, however, didn't even acknowledge his greeting.

Kise clicked his tongue, his brows furrowing slightly. But that didn't stop him from sliding down on the chair across her of course.

In retrospect, once she had heard the chair creaking to adjust Kise's weight, Akai peered up. When she got a good look of his face and identified her intruder, she raised an eyebrow.

_Yikes. _Kise swallowed before smiling widely.

"Afternoon~ I didn't know Akai-san liked coming here. Maybe I should visit more often; I heard the cafeteria's lattes are delicious."

"Did I say you could sit there?" The cold voice intervened once again.

Kise's eyes dropped to the table and then scanned society surrounding them. It wasn't anything flashy but the loud chatter and cheery expressions that filled the space seemed to make up for the high order placement. Then when he finally reached Akai's eyes, he smiled.

"Well, I didn't hear if you did. But it was empty and you were sitting alone." Kise replied. "There's no harm done, right?"

"You would think so," The recently-declared model calmly stated, sipping her tea while keeping her eyes trained on the blond. "So, Kise Ryouta, is there a reason why you're pursuing my trail like a lost puppy?"

"You remembered!" Kise grinned whilst the rest of the comment rolled off his shoulders. "Ah, I'm really happy right now."

"You say that as if you're not the number one leading model in the under 20's category signed under contract." Sei Akai deadpanned although not a hint of bitterness laced her tone.

"I didn't think Akai-san would take notice of things like that." Kise countered with a cool smile. "Are you impressed by it?"

"It is quite a feat to accomplish, I'll admit." Akai humoured.

"Haha, what's with that grey answer?" The blond scanned Akai with a disguised stare. "Could it be that impressing you is a bigger feat?"

Sei Akai didn't answer, bringing the teacup to her lips once more. When it was evident that he wasn't going to get a reply, Kise sighed, thrusting a hand into his hair.

"Akai-san is truly the enigma, huh. What a troublesome girl you are," Kise rose from his chair again, not missing the furrow of her eyebrows even if the girl didn't look up from her tea, "but I didn't mean that as an insult. You're quite the challenge, if you look at it that way. Would Akai-san want a refill? I'm going to order a sandwich."

Akai chose that time to look up finally, her gaze somehow piercing through Kise's like thin needles. If she isn't a siren, she's probably a superhuman of some sort, Kise drummed his fingers on his hip. He wasn't one to look away - and he didn't, yet for once, he felt unease worry his stature. She smiled, although it didn't reach her cheeks like last time and neither did it convey an emotion.

Kise uncertainly smiled back, although he could feel it shaking near the corners. The silence grew heavy around them, encouraging the sempai to further back away. He bit his lip and drew his eyes somewhere else. What's this? Akai-san still wasn't answering...?

He turned slowly, shoved his hands in his pockets and headed for the counter.

"Tofu soup, one piece of fruit and water."

"What?" Kise whipped around quickly, brows raised.

Akai frowned in obvious displeasure. Once she was sure that she had Kise's full attention, she raised a hand and unravelled her fingers, one at a time. "Tofu soup, one piece of fruit and water." She tapped up to three fingers and held them up. "Quickly, I'm losing my patience."

Before Kise had any time to gape, that command ushered him towards the line. He gave occasional back-glances but Akai now had her eyes trained on one of the windows, probably lost in her thoughts.

..._I'm getting pissed off. _

Kise grumbled under his breath, opening his mouth to order once he reached the front of the line. Crossing his arms while simultaneously tapping his foot, he waited for the counter girl to bring him the food.

"Tofu soup, one piece of fruit and water." Kise stiffly announced, placing the tray in front of his newly accumulated "friend" then sat down himself, rubbing the back of his head with a weary sigh. "I'm not a waiter, you know?" _I'm not a pushover either._

Perhaps Akai could read thoughts because she all but _smirked. _"Need I remind you that I wasn't the one to offer my services?"

Kise laughed but it sounded forced and far too strained as the rake his hand made through his hair slightly gripped the strands. She managed to wreck his facade in a matter of minutes. It was something that (Kise presumed) only a few handful of people could do. Day by day practicing that perfect smile, bubbly attitude and outgoing personality only to reduce into the butthurt mess Akai caused. His eyes narrowed a little, only a _little _mind you, but Akai-'s smirk only widened much to Kise's chagrin.

"That's true." Kise lowered his hand and let his palms rest on the tabletop. "But that was taking it to a whole other level. It's _rude _to order people around like that. Akai-san, you can't do that here; it's dangerous for a model's reputation."

"You've taken to scolding me like a child," Akai sighed in a curt manner, her fingers clasped into a basket as her gaze pinned his down. "I won't accept that. But from what I heard, your inane and unnecessary babble holds a point, does it not?"

Kise slowly nodded.

"And that point in a nutshell is "don't boss people around or take advantage of their generosity", correct?"

"Yes!" The blond grinned. "Now you're getting it."

Akai slid her elbow onto the table and rested her cheek on her palm, a pleasant smile on her face. "If that's the case, then why did you obey?"

Kise froze. No, Kise wasn't a pushover. That was a _fact. _Regardless of the night before, he wasn't one to be easily intimidated. What exactly did Akai-san's words spark?

"I was just trying to be polite," Kise said defensively. "There's really no other way of looking at it, right?" He let a carefree smile lighten his face again. "If you want to get along with people better, you should stop looking at them like dogs or servants. Just consider advice from a sempai-"

"Stop talking." The girl's tone held no change of tone.

The smile dropped from Kise's expression as he blinked at her, slightly bewildered. Then the smirk was back intact, staring right back at him in an infuriating manner. The same manner that made his blood boil and how his blood was downright steaming when he noticed he had "obeyed" a command _again._

He opened his mouth, probably to shoot rapid fire but what was meant to be heard did not as Akai interrupted before he could get the first syllable out.

"Good boy."

The chair scraped against the floor, creating a nasty sound. It indicated that Kise had rose, expectedly offended so Akai didn't need to look up.

_Wait a second. _

Kise would have probably left the cafeteria had a sight not delayed his reaction. For many just a second, a look passed Akai's mask. A look, if Kise wasn't mistaken, that superficially read regret. When a silence passed, Akai made the mistake of looking up in bemusement to see that Kise had in fact not left.

"Surprised?" Kise beamed.

Akai only stared at him, the party pooper.

"You could say I've figured it out." He offhandedly replied, closing his eyes in a relaxed manner and propping his butt down the seat again as he scratched the back of his neck. "Or part of it, you could say. Although I have no idea why you're creating this kind of image for yourself. Are you some kind of spy?" He was actually excited at the thought.

Akai's eyebrows rose. "What a stupid presumption. There isn't a need for motive to act the way I act. I see that when you attempt to think for once, you tend to overdo it."

"I'm not buying it," Kise chuckled softly, leaning closer but as expected, Akai didn't flinch.

"You're very perceptive, aren't you?"

"I may be an airhead but sometimes I'm not." He tapped the end of his own nose and winked.

He expected her to laugh at his choice of words but she raised the bowl of tofu soup in the cusp of her hand to finish the last sip instead. It was done in all aspects of elegance. The last time Kise had seen such grace was at an old-school adaption Broadway show, in a character portraying a princess. He watched as Akai placed her bowl into the tray along with her chopsticks and pushed it towards the centre.

He also eyed the bottle of water and apple that he had bought for her. They were untouched but when they came into question, Akai took them in one hand each with a smile. She stood up, implying that her quick visit was done. _How mysterious~_

"Awh, Akai-san is ditching me?" Kise whined, turning in his seat when she took steps to head towards the lobby. "Promise you'll take me on one of those spy missions, okay?"

"It _is _a feat." Their shoulders were aligned - Kise sitting while Akai stood next to him, both facing the opposite direction.

"Pardon?"

"Repeating myself is annoying but it seems to be a necessity when communicating you. You may want to fix that." Akai looked over her shoulder to establish eye contact.

"To answer your previous question, yes, it is a feat to impress me." Akai fully turned, causing Kise to zero in, in surprise for out of the array of facial expressions, the smirk she was currently displaying seemed to be the most genuine.

"Congratulations."

Kise stared back, uncertain on how to convey his surprise.

"I understand that you've been elected to look after me," Akai then lowered her two fists, an item in both. "Right or left?"

"What?"

Akai glared at him.

"Uh, right."

Immediately, Akai outstretched her right hand and dropped the bottle of water onto the table in front of Kise. "You wouldn't want to be parched during a shoot, would you? I expect that to be finished by the end of the day. After all, I must also become a liability in return, am I wrong?"

Kise cocked his head and grinned challengingly, one hand wrapping around the bottle. "I'll trust myself in your hands then, Akaicchi. Thanks for the water." _Even though I paid for it. _

"Don't call me that."

The blond took interest in the way the girl dismissed the situation and finally made to leave.

"Siren." He whispered under his breath, confidence binding his tone.

Kise straightened his back under the other's rapid inspection.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah, nothing!" Kise cheerfully put, hands waving as he laughed boyishly. "Hey Akaicchi, lets meet here again at the end of the day, okay? I want to show you something."

After giving a brief nod, Akai was on her way. _She didn't call me out on that nickname. _The thought lit his mood an octave higher. As he unscrewed the bottle lid and placed the snout between his lips, he thought of the public library.

xXx

There was one thing about Kise that he learned about himself not too long ago. There are particular stages to a friendship and a minimum of them was for the bond to grow stronger until the idea of warming up to each other was welcomed. If say, three stages represented the logistics, Kise had a talent of skipping through them in quick succession.

He thought of possible outlooks in which case lured out that result. What was probably the most evident of factors, was his personality. He was friendly, outgoing and kind-looking.

Then Kise settled on the conclusion that he just _liked _people.

He likes how he couldn't figure them out, although he'd try his very best. He loves the devotion and passion he sees in his friends' eyes or how a grim expression could somehow make a certain face seem prettier instead. Weaknesses, strengths, emotions - people failed to see the _brilliancy _of their own building blocks.

He loved how in some ways, he had an advantage over most and depending on the person, he was either viewed as scum or a celebrity in the making. He gets a kick out of their reactions in response to his unique behaviour.

But most of all, he loved how people evolved with him by their sides.

He had come across many faces - many, many faces. As a model and a scarily sociable individual, that sort of thing was unavoidable. Yet, and he could say this with one hundred percent pure confidence, Akai was definitely the strangest person he had encountered yet.

No one just _has _a presence like that. One of his close friends, Kurokocchi and someone called Mayuzumi that he sometimes bumped into in the model agency had a presence _opposite _to Akai's. He understood that much.

He figured he'd take hold of the three stages and daintily step around them, one by one, just for the girl's sake. He wanted to _know _this girl. He wanted to get to the point of correctly estimating her reactions and knowing miniscule details about her life and mannerisms by heart.

Maybe it was because Akai was a _challenge. _Maybe he was attracted to her. It wasn't impossible, her beauty was, in a way, ethereal. In fact, she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever _seen_. The inherent magnetism of Akai wasn't something to be ignored. But there was just something very distinct about her that Kise couldn't put his finger on. If he really was attracted to her, he didn't seem to mind it as much. He'd force her to unravel until he deems her worthy of being admired.

It was a little after the start of a new year, so it was still quite chilly on the streets of Tokyo.

"You brought me out here for show and tell?" Akai deliberately snorted before giving a wry smile. This was probably the first time Kise had seen her so lax, slumping back in her chair and crossing her arms. One eyebrow was elegantly arched up.

"Alright, I'll humour you _one _time. What exactly are you doing with a children's picture story book and why did you call me out here?"

Kise felt an elated smile tug his lips.

"Mou, have some faith in me, Akaicchi!" He propped the "Book of Mythical Monsters" up on the table and gestured to the front page. "It's really interesting if you have a go at it."

"Oh, yes." Sei Akai released a cheerful (sarcastic) laugh and snatched the book out of Kise's hands, flipping to a random page. "My goodness, the creatures pop out too! I'm done here, goodnight Kise." She quickly snatched her satchel, picking up her belongings.

"EH? Wait a minute, Akaicchi!" Kise launched himself at the girl, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and abdomen, pulling her back. "I haven't finished explaining!"

He felt the girl stiffen in his arms and he was quick to retract them. When she turned around, Kise immediately jolted before freezing, a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead as he stared at the pointed object hovering in front of his eyes.

"Sci...scissors?" He asked nervously.

Akai's wonderful eyes only narrowed further as she gradually tucked the weapon into the pocket of her bag. "...You should know better than to touch a girl so familiarly."

"Ah-!" Kise exclaimed as if now only realizing his actions. "Forgive me, Akaicchi! Really, I'm sorry, I guess it's because I'm already comfortable around you. I should have asked you first." Kise clasped his hands and grinned apologetically. "Really really sorry." _Someone's a bit uneasy with touch, huh. _

The glare mellowed but it still held power. Eventually she returned to her seat, arms crossed.

"Here, look." Kise flipped through the pages and landed on his favourite one. Without hesitation, he flipped it around and showed it to Akashi, pointing at a woman illustrated in olden day style. She was supposed to be beautiful but the style always seemed to distort the subjects, and so Kise was usually confused by the concept of that art. Her pale body ended with an elongated tear drop shape, scales patching what seemed to be a tail.

Akai studied the image before reciting lines from memory. "Ah yes, I've heard about sirens before. Dished in Greek mythology, I believe they adorned beautiful wings before their bodies adapted into what they're known for today." Kise watched as a slim finger of Akai's traced down the pop-out's tail. "When their feathers were plucked out, they were no longer able to fly and yet their fall was the ability of flying underwater."

"Wow, really?" Kise turned the book once again to look himself. "That's interesting. I only ever looked at the pictures."

"That's because you're an idiot."

"Hey now," Kise laughed, his cheeks pushed up handsomely. "So what do you think about them, Akaicchi?"

"I haven't had the chance to look into them any further." Akai pressed her soft lips into a firm line. "But I would say, in some senses, their prominent downfall is parallel to that of Icarus'. The greatest tragedy is losing the ability to fly."

"Hmm~" Kise's tone was thoughtful. "I'm kind of surprised you'd think of something like that. Here we have beautiful half-mutant women seducing men to drown at sea with their voices and yet here you are commenting on their back stories." Kise shook his head. "You're really too much, Akaicchi. Why not try thinking like a child for once?"

A small, amused-sounding exhalation left Akai's mouth. When she looked back up again, her eyes were somewhat warmer than before.

"So?"

"So - what?" Kise frowned, confused. He closed the book and set it on the table.

"Why Sirens?"

"Oh, simple." Kise flashed a smile. "That's you."

"What?"

"Well, I thought to myself the other day, 'Akai-san is way too extreme to be human'."

Unexpectedly, Akai pressed the back of her hand to her lips to suppress a small chuckle. "So you thought it best to look through a book of monsters? I'm flattered, Kise." His look of surprise was quiet amusing too.

"No, I wasn't looking at it that way. Well," Kise rubbed the back of his head, "maybe at first. But that's not the point. If you take a closer look, Siren traits, concepts, famous depictions...they all match up."

"For a simplistic train of thought, you certainly do have complex rail track designs."

"Not really," Kise smirked. "To me, you're the kind of person who would be waiting at the end of the road only to carry out a warp to bring contestants back to the start. And," Kise tapped the book with a finger. "That's apparently how sirens are as well, luring victims to destruction."

"Interesting. And how can you tell all this?"

Kise raised a finger and pointed at his golden orbs. "These. Someone once said to me that the eyes are the gateway to the soul."

"You're probably right." Akai returned the smirk. "But unfortunately for your theory, I don't have a fishtail."

"Eh? That's true." Kise said, a smile tugging his lips once again. "But you are very beautiful."

Akai closed her eyes for what seemed like two minutes spent in two seconds. When they reopened, Kise's smile lessened a little as he cocked his head. He was about to open his mouth to take it back in order not to scare or unease her but she was already packing up.

"Thank you for your time, Kise. I suppose it was quite entertaining for a while there." The novice model stood and waved a single hand to deliver a small dismissive wave.

Kise rose from the table, hands planted on the table. "Wait, I didn't mean to scare-"

"Scare? Who's scared, Ryouta?" Another one of Akai's half-assed smiles played on her face. "You don't mind if I call you that, right Ryouta?"

Kise simply shook his head.

"Thanks for the compliment. I understand that most people would like being told that, but it's different for me." Akai cleared up, finally taking pity on the boy.

"Heh~?" Kise thinks, on a certain level, he understood how Akai felt. Although the fact that he was a guy justified his displeasure in being called 'beautiful'. He felt like that term should be reserved for women only. "Then," Kise beamed widely. "Akaicchi would rather be called cute?"

Akai didn't looked fazed at all. In fact, she didn't move a single muscle as she stared back at Kise, not amused. After a full five seconds, she turned on her heel and headed towards the exit.

"Goodbye, Ryouta."

"See you tomorrow, Akaicchi!" Kise noticed the hint of irritation in her tone but naturally crawled around the matter.

The new smile that painted his face was almost a smirk, his teeth bared and his eyelashes lowered as he rested his cheek on a palm. Crossing his legs, he watched as the redhead's small back disappeared into the distance.

_When are you going to stop singing that deadly song of yours, hm?_

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm sorry for any mistakes-) Yay! Update in just three days! (possibly the quickest update I've ever done, ever in my life.) This story will probably just have a couple more chapters - say three or four before it ends. Maybe two. Thanks so much to anonymous tale weaver, Miladys and Scarlet Aki-chin for reviewing!<strong>

_**Thanks for reading ^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

_"Wait a second!" Kise tugged on his restraints and heard the adjoined appliances squeaking as he squirmed. Suddenly filled with renewed, violent vigour, he thrashed upon the material that was binding his wrists. _

_"You can't just leave me here!" Comically bubbly tears stung the backsides of his eyes. As he watched the redhead's back walk away without any acknowledgement whatsoever, he whimpered quietly to himself. _

_"I need to pee."_

The previous day...

This was the day. Kise peeled his sleeve back to peer at his fashionable watch before tucking in his shirt and engaging in his daily routine before work. He checked his flawless smile in the mirror before combing his hair back messily with long fingers. This was the day he was going to ask Akaicchi out.

He would have liked to gain attachment as soon as possible. Why?

A few days earlier, he had ran into her manager. His name, he believed, was _Nijimura Shuuzo. _And despite his twenty-four-seven sour expression, he seemed to be unbelievably close to Akaicchi. He had his hand on her shoulder and his fingers combing her hair before a session for Pete's sake! Whatever his relationship was with Akaicchi, whether a bit too friendly or strictly professional, Kise didn't like it.

Did he love her? Probably not; it's only been a couple of days since they met after all. Did he want to spend every hour of the day with their hips attached on both ends? Definitely, no. Lovers were a force to be reckoned with when terribly attached. Unfortunately, he's had that experience many times than he could count. He just couldn't see himself committing to a relationship with his full heart and soul, not at this age at least.

She was terrifying and controlling and scarily smart. Now that he had most likely found the little bolts and nuts that formed Akai's true character, he presumed that if Akaicchi were to accept his confession, it was probably a significant play in her wicked scheme.

He knew this, he knew that he would have to overlook this if they actually get together. The thing was that he simply didn't _mind. _

Kise just wants to _know _her.

He wanted to figure her out because an enigma on her personal level was so frustrating, so stimulating and so, very _addictive. _Her nature, her words, motives, secrets. Kise was an addict. He wanted to know them _all. _

He had never wanted to pursue someone so much. He was a quick learner and quite a genius in that way, so once it came to things like games and people, he easily grew bored. It was about time the heavens granted him with a source of eternal entertainment. And to show his absolute gratitude, he won't let anyone else get in the way.

The blond hummed contently as he walked into his workplace's headquarters. A smile was sewn heavily onto his lips.

Unlike most people, Akaicchi didn't visibly tense up with nerves when Kise chose to sit in during her shooting sessions.

It was something his manager encouraged him to do; building connections by sitting in with novices, watching by the side lines. It was quite funny, he thought, since while he was entrusted to watch to offer professional advice, he had much more fun making people nervous with his gaze. But his heart wasn't full of coal, he was sure. He would end up consoling them to his own accord, if not to expand the sincerity of his character image (which was, from the opinions of millions of girls worldwide, perfect).

He considered that Akaicchi may have not seen him yet and believed it until he saw her orbs focus on him for less than second.

When the director in charge asked a large smile for the final shut, Kise grinned and made a point of leaning in further from his seat, knowing that if anyone were to catch his movement, it would be her.

The second that Akaicchi turned her head to face him in a manner that would be used for a blatant statement was the second he flinched tersely in his tease. After regaining his composure, Kise waved, grinned widely and pointed at his mouth. He was sure that if they were completely isolated, he would have received a glare in return.

However, in the studio, they were professionals and professionals steered clear of dillydallying.

Akaicchi turned her head back when she was instructed to and produced an elegant smile.

"Beautiful, princess!"

Kise somehow caught Akaicchi's nonexistent scowl elicited from the nickname.

"...But it's not the expression we're looking for." The director looked apologetic.

"Excuse me? Every movement I make is precise, polished and perfect." The young model's voice rang through the stage and a few photographers winced. Kise arched his eyebrows.

"Ahh, I wasn't questioning that, of course.." The balding man laughed nervously, as though walking on thin ice. He probably was.

_No way! Even the director? _

"Please," the director gulped but was otherwise certified in all other aspects of authority, "allow me to fill you in about the album you agreed to."

To Kise's surprise, the girl's demeanour mellowed slightly (_very _slightly) as she stilled as a promise that she was willing to listen and consider. Kise stifled the urge to laugh fondly. _So she's tame when it's needed. _

"Are you familiar with Kingyo-Ai Academy?" The man's entrance was anything but subtle.

"Of course." If Akai Sei was anyone else, the tone to fill that phrase would have been one of exasperation. Alas, she wasn't, and so she didn't, for it wouldn't exactly rub her character in a good way. "Their company and sponsorship are the source of 15% of my profit."

"Good; you at least remember that. That proves you're not insolent," He praised and sneaked an annoyed but playful look behind his shoulder over to Kise who jolted in realization and laughed nervously. He didn't quite remember his sponsors but you couldn't blame him. He had too many to count, even when using both hands and feet.

"Do you have any clue why they were especially interested in _your _placement as opposed to all the other female newbies?"

"I'm younger than the typical tyro."

"Spot on."

As much of the 'tyro' she was, even Kise could tell the director was really pleased with her.

"For the reason that their works and products have the target audience for younger people, teenagers down, I cannot accept that earlier expression. Would you please try again?"

"Fine." Akai coldly replied. "May I know why?"

"Ah," Kise murmured under his breath, the last photo still fresh in his memory. "I get it now."

"Your smile was dainty and awfully proper. Don't get me wrong, it definitely captured spirit but if anything, it was an old soul. If you flip through the latest issue of Kingyo-Ai papers, you'll find a reoccurring theme of joy, colour and youth. If we hand them that photograph, could you guess what would happen?"

"It'll get rejected," Akaicchi shut her eyes. "The contrast would be too great."

"Thank you for understanding," The director hid a relieved sigh under a cough. "Let's try that one again, shall we?"

"Yes."

Kise smiled, shoved his hands in his pockets and rose from his seat. He stretched his wearied body before padding towards the shoot, watching from just behind the director's side. He gave his redheaded companion what seemed to be an encouraging thumbs up. The film crew readied their cameras and Akaicchi made a point of ignoring him.

Ironically, her expression darkened before it was completely replaced by a new one. Her hands were suddenly clasped, head slightly tilted to the side as she bared her straight teeth, the outline of her cheeks referencing her youth. Her eyes were almost squeezed shut - to the point of only just revealing the striking colour of her orbs. The flash of the cameras were quick staccatos, one after the other as she held her position, happiness seemingly radiating from her form.

There was a sparkle in Kise's eyes. _So...so CUTE! What on Earth is this being?_

"That's our little genius for us," The director commented with a proud guffaw, a fist resting on his hip.

A moment later, the crew was dismissed and eventually, so was Akai.

"Good work today!" Kise announced with his usual volume (_quite loud, _would what his friends would choose to describe it with). "Although what's with 'princess'?" He chortled a bit. "I'm not sure whether it fits Akaicchi."

"Quieten down, Ryouta."

Even when she was walking, Akaicchi somehow had enough grace in her movements to look like she was gliding.

Princesses were naive. Akaicchi was only sixteen, perhaps seventeen but the essence of her eyes were filled with a kind of wicked wisdom. Princesses were fussy and spoiled, which would also cancel him out. Though through the tangent that they were high maintenance, high in rank and gorgeous? Kise almost laughed out loud.

"Ne Akaicchi~" He started as he followed her down the mess hall. "I've had my fair share of nicknames too. How many have you gotten so far?"

The redhead sighed. "If you must know, three. I have received 'doll', 'princess' and my personal favourite, 'siren'."

Kise laughed again because he did _not _miss the obvious grimaces that poured through the first two nicknames revealed. One glare from Akai quickly silenced him. Rubbing the back of his head nervously, a shaky smile formed his lips once more.

"Sorry Akaicchi." Kise said in retrospect.

In his opinion, Akaicchi was definitely not a doll.

Sure, she was as pretty as one, and if she were a non-living item on the market, many young girls or freaks would be captivated. But there was a certain fire that lit her eyes. She was so _alive, _for lack of a better term_. _Dolls weren't. Therefore, siren stays.

"What was your first one?"

Kise jumped. Then smiled once he realized Akaicchi was actually making an effort to continue the conversation.

"Geez, you're actually not curious at all, aren't you?" He teased.

"On the contrary, I am. I imagine names like 'chatterbox'."

"Akaicchi! How mean!" Kise pouted but it only got shrugged off. He didn't want to point out that she was actually _right _in her prediction. He _had _been called that, quite a few times before fame captured his gallantry.

"The first one I got wasn't really flattering," Kise shared. "Akaicchi is quite lucky in that way."

"What was it?"

"Bleach." He said with a slump of his shoulders.

_Ah! _Kise caught the quick quirk of her lips before a curtain of ruby red hair concealed her face from his vision beside her.

"Akaicchi, you just smiled!" Kise pointed out in excitement. _At my demise, no less. _He shook his head and hovered closer. "Haha, I definitely saw it! Why are you hiding? Akaicchi's smile is very beautiful."

"Don't associate me with your drivel."

"Ehhhhh?" Kise felt another bubbly laugh residing in his stomach. "You're even denying it?"

"Quiet, _bleach._"

If Akai saw the flinch she just drew out, she probably would have been very satisfied. For once though, he recovered quickly. Far too quickly, as if he had been expecting it. He knew he probably just sold a tender wound to the devil and he knew _exactly_ what he signed up for. But to get that kind of reaction?

_Worth it~_

xXx

It was on their fifth shogi game with Kise getting his ass handed to him (not unlike the first four games in which Akai adopted the mindset of handling a ruthless game play against a beginner) that Kise decided to pop the bubble. No doubt that Akaicchi was tired of his whining and accusations of cheating. A new, entire pace was the aim.

"Akaicchi," Kise cleared his throat. "Please go ou-"

"There you are!"

_Goddamnit. _Suddenly, a pretty boy flounced inside the room, the doors swinging open in unison. His smile was tight, his hair long and his body, pretty lanky. Following behind him was Mr. Grumpy face with a clipboard in his hands, looking as prim as ever.

"Reo, Shuuzo." It would have been ideal to stand up for manners but Akai was too engrossed with the game. Not like she had a reason to be - Kise didn't even know which piece was which. "What business do you have with me?"

Kise's eyes scanned them quickly. "Akaicchi, who is this?"

Akai released a small sigh. "My bad. Ryouta, this is my agent, Mibuchi Reo. And behind him is my manager, Nijimura Shuuzo but I believe you already know that."

"Nice to meet you!" Kise gave a little salute.

"Wait a minute, _the _Kise Ryouta?" Mibuchi completely dropped his compilation of files from his chest to hang limply near his hip. "It's an honour," He quickly reverted to a pleased-looking smile. "I'm a big fan of yours!"

"Oh, really?" Kise waved back with a cheery smile. "Thanks for the support, Mibuchi-san."

"Shuuzo." Akai calmly announced when Kise got up to chatter excitedly with his agent. There were only a _few _who had the _audacity _to pause a shogi game without her permission.

The man in question simply curled his lip and shrugged. "Don't ask me."

"Reo." Akai's voice was a swift slice through tough bread, immediately stopping the quiet exchange.

His agent turned to him, lifting the stack of papers up again. "Oh my, sorry Sei-chan! I got a little too caught up, I think." Reo flipped through a couple of papers before taking a single one out and showing it to his client. "Here, I'd received quite a lot of gigs as of late but I think it'd be wiser to revise them with you instead of choosing myself."

"I see. Thanks for the excellent work," Akai shared a look with Mibuchi before nodding at the door. "We will proceed in another room. Shuuzo, Ryouta," She said in farewell before striding through the exit, her stunning short hair flowing behind her from the wind of a such a quick motion.

"Excuse us!" Mibuchi departed shortly as well after a wink and a 'nice to meet you' directed at Kise.

...Well.

_Wait, wasn't that all just way too convenient? _He thought bitterly. He tensed, feeling eyes scrutinizing him. Oh, right. There was still another one in the room. He shuffled quietly towards the play table again, packing up the pieces of shogi with the intent of bringing the board back to Akaicchi later.

"What exactly is your relationship with her?"

Kise almost spilled the play items from his hands; the voice had cut through the minute of silence.

"Eh?"

"Psh, acting like that will only piss me off. I know you heard what I said."

"What are you talking about?" Kise turned completely, a forced smile working quickly on his face. "Akaicchi and I are just friends."

"You sure, buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Was his calm response.

"Good." Nijimura fixed him with a look. "Keep it that way."

Kise averted his eyes as the other boy took slow steps, heading towards the door. On his way out, the model suddenly stood. What was that? A declaration of love? A farce to show who was the alpha male? He'll have none of that thanks, secrecy be damned.

"Nijimura-san,"

The man halted.

"I lied." His head was downcast but replacing his smile was a smirk. Backing down from a challenge like that? Kise didn't think so.

Their gazes met when Nijimura looked over his shoulder. His eyes were dead serious, as was the crease on his forehead. Then when he gave Kise's figure a one-over, he sighed - although it sounded more like an exhalation.

"What a pain."

To Kise's surprise, he didn't sound jealous at all. He would have thought a girl like Akaicchi would find no problems finding enough wormholes to render someone whipped, but Nijimura, for some reason, sounded more pitying than possessive.

"Well, do what you want." A hand made its way to his neck as Nijimura spoke, tilting his head to crack it before rolling his shoulders and turning away once again. "But I'm giving you advice that you should consider: stay away from her."

Their eyes met again before the door separated the connection.

Kise frowned in confusion.

_Did I just get a parental blessing?_

xXx

"Thanks for the hard work!" Kise greeted and was graced with many responses just as enthusiastic.

"Kise," Tachibana pulled him aside to quietly confide. "As soon as everyone clears out, the blue crew's coming in to reserve the studio for Akai Sei's new album teaser. Could you go get her please? It's my job but..."

"As usual, Tachibana-san is scared." Kise laughed, rubbing his arm when he got swatted. "I'll go get her then!"

"Thanks!" He had heard behind him. He hummed as he strolled down the hallway. Perhaps _this _would be the day he would finally take a claim.

"Hey Akaicchi! You-..."

From the age of eight, Kise adopted the tendency to barge into rooms without knocking. It started with his sisters always wearing headphones that blasted music loud enough to block out a shout. At the moment, if he had done the same thing again, they would probably break his arm yet the habit still stayed.

That stupid, _stupid _habit.

In the centre of the room was another...no, that was _definitely _Akaicchi - only that _wasn't. _The person in matter was in the middle stage of getting dressed, that is, legs were jeans-clad, and torso was (Kise gulped) extraordinarily _bare. _Where soft mounds of flesh should be jutting out stood two pink pecs framed by subtle muscle with the title of prominent collarbones. When his gaze raked up higher, they took in a very familiar face decorated with hair that was too short to even resemble the soft bob cut he memorized.

"..."

Eventually, Kise's jaw dropped.

Widened red orbs stared back at him.

"Um...I think I got the wrong room." The traumatized blond took two steps back before turning his body abruptly and attempted to make a break for it.

The movement was so quick that Kise didn't know what was happening until a sharp pain caught him in his neck. 'Akaicchi' had placed a consoling hand on his shoulder only to roughly pinch a particular nerve spot.

For all that he was worth, Kise completely blacked out within a second.

Akai Sei counted to a full two minutes before the blond model started to show signs of waking up. The catamose boy had such a mockingly peaceful face when his muscles completely relaxed but Akai took no notice of it as his fingers worked quickly to tie the material against the sink drain bolted to the back wall of her private room.

He stood back and examined her handiwork with satisfaction. But as soon as he took a step back, sleepy slits snapped wide open to reveal alarmed golden hues.

"_WHAT THE-_?" The expert model moved his gaze from side to side, quickly and immediately processed his situation. His jaw was hanging once again as he looked up at his culprit who returned his gaze with indifferent eyes, now fully dressed and fully..._female._

Then, to his shock, the slim legs before him rotated in their spots, indicating that the person had turned away from him to leave the room.

"Wait a second!" Kise tugged on his restraints and heard the adjoined appliances squeaking as he squirmed. Suddenly filled with renewed, violent vigour, he thrashed upon the material that was binding his wrists.

"You can't just leave me here!" Comically bubbly tears stung the backsides of his eyes. As he watched the redhead's back walk away without any acknowledgement whatsoever, he whimpered quietly to himself.

"I need to pee."

xXx

After shutting the door quietly after him, two faces were quick in greeting.

"To think you would blow it, Akashi. Didn't I tell you to be more careful?"

"It was...a complication I overlooked. I apologize. Please don't let this deter your duties."

"Sorry as well, Sei-chan. I chose the morning gig and it turned out to be this troublesome."

"There is no need to apologize. It wasn't your fault."

"So...we're still going to continue, huh?"

"Of course."

"What would you like us to do?"

"Reo, find blackmail on Kise Ryouta. Our top priority is to have my position in the industry secured."

"Right away~"

"Shuuzo, give a plausible explanation to Kise."

"Wouldn't it be better if I just told the truth?"

"If you prefer that, then I will allow it. The door has a lock but I rather you persuade a lackey to guard the room as well. Keep your voice hushed."

"Permission to punch him if he gets noisy?"

"Permission granted."

"Like I needed it anyway."

* * *

><p><em>Like it? Hate it? Please tell me! This update was rushed so I'm sorry for mistakes. A special 'thanks a <em>_**bunch' **__to Miladys, Scarlet Aki-chin, muffinhouse and for reviewing last chapter. Thanks especially to Scarlet Aki-chin and muffinhouse for being so supportive!_

_Also, Miladys pointed out that I've been writing Akashi's alias the wrong way around. I didn't even notice, thanks for pointing it out! _

_I've also had people tell me they like this depiction of Kise (thanks XD I'm glad!). It's funny how fanon!Kise is such a whimp even if the first thing I remember about Kise is his badass, competitive (sexy) smirk. He's a really cool character~_

_Thanks for reading! (: _


	4. Chapter 4

Nijimura entered the room but not before sharing a look with his co-worker, Fringe, who was entrusted to guarding the door. Making sure that the door was locked and there was no one else navigating the premises, he turned towards the captive blond on the floor. He studied the makeshift rope coiled around skinny wrists and the sink drains, arching an eyebrow. That Akashi sure knew how to take it to the extremes...

"Nijimura-san!" Kise all but squeaked, looking too relieved for an imprisoned victim. "Thank God you're here, please listen! You won't believe this, but Akaicchi is actually a-"

_Pop. _

"-OW! Wha...?"

Nijimura had crouched down, stopped his middle finger from firing using the pad of his thumb before letting go and releasing a large flick on Kise's forehead. He inspected the damage, noticing how a red mark grew and then eventually blanched. He nodded his head in satisfaction. This will do.

"Well I can't have you sporting a black eye as a model," Nijimura explained with a tsk. "So I guess this is the next best thing. Ok Kise, I'll need you to stay quiet, yeah? It'll make this a lot easier."

"Stay _quiet_? Wha...make _what _easier? Please tell me you're kidding, Nijimura-san!" Kise eyes widened and he tried to move to the side but the next flick got his forehead square in the middle. "Ow...I really wish you would stop that."

"You have the power to stop them yourself, stupid." Nijimura-san was doing the lip thing. Kise wondered if he was aware he was doing it.

"I understand, just wait!" The model hurriedly explained, abruptly shutting his eyes and letting his long lashes tickle the frames of his cheeks. He breathed in sharply through his nose before exhaling slowly through puckered lips. He did this again two more times before his eyelids fluttered open once again. "Okay, I'm calm..."

If you didn't count the tremors running down his body then Nijimura would have been convinced. He merely cocked an eyebrow again, standing up and crossing his arms. "Sure, Kise."

"So...exactly why am I tied down?"

"To have this conversation with me, obviously."

"Why are you the one here instead of Akaicchi?"

"He has a shoot."

"_He_?"

"I thought you saw it for yourself," Nijimura snorted. "Yes, Akai Sei is a _he_. Do you think before asking these questions? _Damn_." Raking a hand through his hair in a mini episode of exasperation, his eyes focused on the panicky victim before him. "Hey...chill."

"I _am _chill."

"Stop shaking!"

"That's a bit difficult after finding my number one obligation and receiver of affections, whom is - or _was _very female until recently, is a boy-ssu!" Kise half snapped, half sulked, comical tears threatening to pour out. "Don't shout at me; I almost had a heart-attack! And Nijimura-san, you _knew _that I was chasing after her, didn't you?"

_Pop. _

"Ow!"

"I _said _you would regret it." Nijimura stood up again and shoved both of his hands in his pockets. "Geez, Akashi told me you were slow but I didn't think you'd cause _this _much trouble for me."

"Akashi?" Kise's head was whirling, both from the pain of the flicks and the information overload.

"Yup." Once again, Nijimura crossed his arms and gave him a pointed look, one that was not at all for fun and games. It spoke of authority, as well as a parent about to give a child a really long lecture.

"Now listen here, Kise. I'm gonna explain shit to you and you'll have to listen to _every _word I say with no annoying questions, got it?"

Kise mutely nodded, and flinched when the hand came forward. Instead of a flick, however, he looked surprised to have received a soothing head pat as if Nijimura was finally acknowledging his struggle.

"Good. Have you heard of the Akashi Corporation?" He asked when his fingers left the blond head.

Kise's eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Weren't they the fellas who offer scholarships?"

"If you're talking about the company that almost went bankrupt in 2002, then yeah."

"Right..." Kise latched on, finally. He remembered the news article, partly because his parents were extra hyped up about it. Something about a big-name business rocketing up from the dumps of death, saved by a miracle man that went by the name 'Emperor.' "And I'm guessing this Akashi you mentioned before isn't a coincidence..."

"Nope." Nijimura shrugged, unable to hide his satisfaction. "Akai Sei doesn't exist, she's merely an act. The person who wears this mask is Akashi Seijuro, the true heir of the corporation."

"...Uhuh."

"The reason why this persona was created is not for me to tell. You need to ask Akashi for that," Nijimura shoved a hand in his hair and slid his gaze unseeingly towards the window. "All I can say is that something fishy's going on here and us goons gotta make do."

"Goons?"

"Yeah. Mibuchi and I, we're employees under their name. It was only because of our convenient professions that Akashi dragged us into this."

"Okay, so." Kise's brows furrowed as if processing something past comprehension. "Akaicchi isn't actually Akaicchi, instead, she's a cross dressing rich guy wanting to infiltrate this building's core on a mission for her - _his _Dad's company?"

Nijimura's fingers twitched. Kise must have been mistaken but he found a look of pure amusement lighting the elder's face, making it appear years younger. Although he was already young, that naturally bitter look turned his atmosphere into one of mature sophistication.

"Yeah, seems like you got the gist of it. So, keep things hush hush okay? Otherwise we'll have to resort to drastic measures."

Kise gulped. "Like?"

Nijimura opened his mouth reply but-

"Like ruining your entire career by placing a harsh scar on your reputation. I can singlehandedly ruin your life altogether once I get info if you don't agree to our conditions. You're cute but we'll walk to the ends of the Earth if it means it would protect Sei-chan!"

"...Eh?" Kise's mind was entirely blank and it showed on his face.

"Oi, that wasn't necessary." Nijimura was frowning now. "He really is just an innocent kid, you know?"

"Well, you weren't rushing in to save Sei-chan's name. That was why we were called here, right? And he was getting second ideas as well, a warning now is vital! Next time, don't hesitate even if you need to think."

"Goddamnit, Mibuchi, _look _at him." The manager pointed at Kise without looking. "He's _braindead_ now."

"Ah..." Kise's jaw was hanging open. "Um - I'm not braindead. I'm really just braintroubled." Kise thumped his head back on the sink gently but enough to make a solid sound. "Ugh sorry but can you guys just leave the room for a bit? Oh, untie me first please. I need to zoom through all my memories with Akaicchi - I mean Akashi and remember that it's really a guy with guy _genitals _to get the message across."

"Probably for the best," Nijimura soothed, patting his back as got to work on untying the bonds. As he got the bonds untangled, his fingers worked quickly to untie a particularly large knot. He tsked and pulled it but to no avail. "How tight did he have to make these?" He grumbled under his breath.

"Just enough so that he'll have no means of escape."

Three heads shot up to view the intruder, Nijimura slightly alarmed since he placed one of his trusted guards with the door but he quickly dismissed it once he saw a pretty face with scarlet locks. A female-looking Akashi wearing casual clothes had quietly slipped in, assessed the situation and crossed his arms.

"Judging by the way you're letting Ryouta go, I assume he has confirmed cooperation."

"How was your shoot, Sei-chan?" Mibuchi smiled, resting a hand on his hip.

"It was fine, thank you." The agent was quickly dismissed by the model's quick words. When Akashi's orbs suddenly focus on the figure still restrained to the drains, his eyes suddenly widened. Although it wasn't as if he was surprised or anything akin to that. No, Kise thought, this action looked _crazy_, it seemed to be a well-practiced technique of intimidation. And boy did it work but Kise had no desire to show an external reaction.

Incidentally, Akashi was seeing a new look as well. For once, Kise's face was serious, eyes narrowed but not in a way that would portray anger. He stared until those golden orbs rolled up and down his form, after which he smiled slightly. It was a good look on him. Any other person would have the sense to bring in a camera crew; no doubt it would boost his popularity even more.

The background noise was the faint ropey struggle of Nijimura still trying to tug the knot free and cursing almost inaudibly under his breath.

"Reo, have you done what I asked of you?"

"I'm sorry, Sei-chan." Mibuchi bowed, a sincere look of dejection on his face. "I couldn't find anything. It sounds dodgy but I genuinely think he's squeaky clean."

"It's quite alright; I had a feeling that that would be the situation." Akashi had discarded his bag on the side table before returning to his natural stance, relaxed but strict and one that screamed authority. "In any other case, I believe there is something else that might work. Think of it as a consequence, _Ryouta_."

His name was said lightly but it sent shivers down his spine. He swallowed dryly before returning the look with defiance. "What?"

"Just think of the faces of millions of fans - hopeful children, smitten teenagers, admiring juniors, women crammed with insatiable hunger, the proud expressions on your parents faces, dictated by your career," The redhead spoke slowly as if his words were dripping with slow-acting, dripping poison, "when they hear that supermodel Kise Ryouta has been _harassing_ innocent women."

"Sei-chan?" Reo's tone was astonished.

"Now just wait a minute, Akashi." Nijimura said firmly, a stern look on his face. "The hell? There's no need to go that far."

"Thank you for your input, Shuuzo, but I wholeheartedly disagree." When Akashi's eyes pinned onto him, Nijimura looked away, frowning but sighing as his shoulders sagged.

"I understand your distress, however, my image as an heir of Akashi is at stake. Your duties are to protect it, was it not?"

"W-...wait, _huh_?" After a series of splutters, Kise located the ability to talk once more. "You're...I've never laid my hands on _anyone! _I've never touched a chick under her clothes, _never_. Whatever information you got is probably a rumour or something-"

"Dense."

"Eh-excuse me?"

"Of course it is false," Akashi said in a tone that marvelled in beating down Kise's obliviousness by pointing out the clear stupidity in his choice of words. "Although I have known you for a relatively short time, I'm confident that your morals are set against a crime like that. Your nature and conscience will never stray from what is right."

"Then why..."

"One slip of the tongue about my identity or gender," Akashi stated. "and Kise Ryouta will have touched _me._"

"Wait a second, you're a _guy_, I wouldn't do that!"

"On the contrary, I am Akai Sei, who is one hundred percent female." To make his point, Akashi's fingers briefly touched the long ends of his wig, letting the strands fall flawlessly back in place. "Akashi Seijuro is currently in his townhouse, tending to his studies and schoolwork. As long as I keep the identity of Akai Sei, this will always be a _fact_."

"And that means?" Kise sighed through puckered lips, eyelids lowering in defeat.

"Do not look down on me," Akashi seemed unimpressed, Mibuchi and Nijimura (who had long since given up on the bonds) took their places by his sides. "I have the materials I need to carry through the operation. Fortunately, I'm a convincing actor. Moreover, I have an eyewitness. Two, in fact."

Mibuchi and Nijimura shared eye contact for a short second, a mutual agreement following from Akashi's words.

Kise tugged at his restraints once more, taking on a new, hardened approach. "...I have more experience, and it's not only you who can tell that I wouldn't do something like preying on girls, even people here can! I have friends who won't believe anything like that. They'll _never _believe you, Akaicchi!"

"No, they will never believe _you._" Akashi clarified without batting an eyelid. "And it's _Akashi_, have you not got it through your head yet?"

"The guy was in the middle of sticking dicks on past you in his mind." Nijimura pointed out helpfully.

"Ah."

"The boss knows me," Kise stated. "And he's not dumb or anything, he'll suspect something like a ploy to end me."

"Did I say anything about the people working aside you?" The redhead raised an eyebrow. "I am confident that they will go about proving your innocence, but only at first. Please take a look at the bigger picture. Shuuzuo has been working under their name for years, as an undercover agent. His word has credibility, which is naturally more trusted than yours. Reo Mibuchi is a famous name in agency selection and according to livefeed, Akai Sei and Mibuchi Reo's first met in July 6, three days ago. If this is not enough, perhaps my accusation may strike doubt in your peers but once it reaches the media, a young female model will only be seen as a victim.

"I'm not saying your fans won't stay loyal or anything," Akashi had closed his eyes through his explanation but now they were reopening. "But sooner rather than later, they will be the ones doing all the work. Your fan base will divide into sides of black and white, one suspecting and the other defending. Rumours will erupt, fake evidence, conquered. Eventually, your name will be mentioned in disgust. The mere sight of you will be enough for Mothers to scowl and warn their children.

"The moment controversy barrages the modelling industry, you will be left no choice but to resign or accept the sack."

Suddenly, Tachibana's words were brought from the surface, loud and clear.

_"If that were to happen, Kise, she would be booted out of the company and her reputation would shatter to pieces once the fans grab onto an info leak..."_

"G-give me a break!" Shocked, Kise spluttered. "That could ruin a guy's life!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about it if I were you. It will only ruin _yours _if you let the cat out of the bag after all." Mibuchi added.

"Sorry about this Kise, but the stakes are just too high." The scowl was present but the look Nijimura gave him was downright apologetic as he explained.

"I agree, I agree!" Kise concurred. "My lips are _shut_." To emphasize his point, he mimed a sipper closing his mouth.

Reo chuckled a bit to lighten the tension. "I wouldn't expect anything less from Sei-chan."

"Thank you two for handling it, I'll deal with the rest." A fiery red gaze was knocked over a slim shoulder. "Please leave, we will discuss more tomorrow night."

" Sei-chan." As Reo turned to leave the room, he placed a large but slim hand on his client's head. "I don't think I need to say it but please spend the rest of the night responsibly. Tomorrow is another early session. Now I'll be going, then~" Merely lifting up his free hand in something short of a wave, he left the room, spoke quietly with Fringe and departed with him.

Nijimura had followed closely behind but didn't leave without a smirk and a "Cute dress." to Akashi's chagrin.

"Keep walking."

"Yeah, yeah. Later Akashi, bye Kise."

As the door quietly closed behind him, Kise gulped as he took the spot for the centre of attention. He flinched when Akashi walked towards him, shutting his eyes when he was close enough to feel the other's body heat. When Akashi's next movement revealed that he was only leaning down to untie the bonds, Kise got over his eventful surprise before relaxing. He kept his eyes on anywhere but Akashi's face. Or attempted to, at least.

All he could see was the newbie girl who owned the nicknames siren, doll and princess. _Is this person really a guy...?_

He knew Akashi had noticed him staring (since he was very poor at hiding his disbelief) but surprisingly, the individual made no move to reprimand him. Once again, a cool metal reflected deadly light into his eye.

"Sci...scissors _again!_?" The blond fidgeted, his eye twitching as he gaped.

"Don't move." Was his simple order, Akashi snipping the bonds away at a leisurely pace. "By the way, Ryouta, where do you stay?"

"Um..." Kise felt the scratchy hold becoming looser and looser.

_Yeah, even I don't think it would be wise to tell her-__HIM__! that._

When the rest of the ropey prison fell apart, he brought his wrists together consciously, rubbing the raw soreness to his satisfaction. "Sorry but I don't feel..." Kise straightened his posture as those eyes pinned him to his spot once again. "It's just across the road from this building...the apartment complex with the address 121. My room number is 7."

"Ah, what a coincidence." Akashi tucked his scissors back into his pocket. "Starting today, that is where I will be living too."

"Wh..." Kise frowned as the information took a while to process. And when it did, he swore his eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "**WHAT**?"

"If this was chess, it would be my checkmate." The other explained. "But alas, it isn't, and like you said before, you may be an airhead but sometimes you are not. While away from this building and work, I will have no means of management over you and therefore you would have the chance to contact people and construct a plan to foil me. I will not allow that to happen. With you constantly under my supervision, this won't be the case. It's the only solution."

"What do you mean the _only_?" Kise was nearly squawking now. "Isn't there any other way? I could, like..." He paused when he realized it _was _the only solution in some sense. "Anyway, I gave you my word! Isn't that enough?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

Kise's shoulders sagged.

"I'll be moving in tonight. Prepare a room for me."

"_Fine_!"

xXx

It had only taken two phone calls for the Akashi heir to get people to bring his baggage and necessities to his house. Kise solemnly watched by the small kitchen area, on his seat, as black-dressed men carried heavy luggage in their hands. Akashi spoke to them quietly, and they had nodded before bowing and leaving the complex. Leaving the bags on the couch, Akashi picked out one which seemed to be packed full of sleeping gear, attire and pillows then slipped onto the seat across Kise's.

He also watched as Akashi's unsuspecting back as it travelled around his luxurious apartment, placing things in areas where he assumed would be most appropriate. Kise's frown deepened as he noticed the other pad into his bathroom with a small bag of toiletries in his hands. The night continued on like this for a little while as Kise found himself sinking his chin onto his arms across the dinner table.

_Wait, is that a...? _Kise decided to end it once he realized the shogi board on the lounge room table.

"Just unpack tomorrow!" He half pleaded half snapped, a head ache quickly working into his temples.

Akashi had taken one look at him before retreating to the tiny side bar.

_Clunk._

Kise almost jumped in surprise as a mug was placed before him, Akashi's pale hand clasping the handle before it traveled back to his side. He looked up at Akashi who was _still _in his disguise, _still _Akai Sei. His chest ached a little. Right...the person he was going to chase after was a _guy. _Out of all things that would go wrong...

Instinctively, Kise's fingers wrapped around the warm cup and brought it closer, staring down at the contents. Both perfectly-shaped brows rose before he was tilting his head up to look at Akashi in surprise.

"Hot chocolate...?"

"Three sugars, two marshmallows." Akashi eased, sliding down on the seat next to him once again. Kise only then realized the mug in his own hands. "It should calm you down a bit."

Kise muttered his thanks, the cup top breathing warmth over his nose and lips as he took a sip. "Mmh..." He hummed appreciatively, drinking with more enthusiasm. "What are you drinking?"

"Green tea." Was his response, as well as placing the cup down. "I realize that this is quite...difficult for you."

"No duh," Kise mumbled quietly into his almost finished hot chocolate. _Man...to the heavens that I received the so-called gift from, is this for my entertainment or yours? _It certainly did feel like someone was playing a huge joke on him.

"To make up for it, as long as I'm staying here, you will no longer have to worry about the rent." When Akashi finished his cup, he neatly placed it aside, placing his hands in a dismissive position on the table top.

"Eh! But..." Kise frowned. "Isn't now unfair to _you_?"

"Money is not a problem."

"But-"

"Ryouta."

"...Okay."

At least Akashi was capable of feeling guilt.

When it was time to sleep, he had led Akashi into his own room and crossed his arms, leaning against the door as Akashi got comfy on his bed, new sheets spread out of course. It was a Queen bed size, so fairly big. It seemed like he only had to blink once for Akashi to change clothes. Kise had literally looked away for a minute or so and jumped when he looked back because his well-loved Akai Sei wasn't there anymore.

Now it was this petite, pale but powerful-looking guy dressed in a yukata. His eyes strayed away from Akashi's form. It wouldn't do him any good taking in the details of what _could_ have been.

The moment Akashi laid back and brought the sheets up to his chin, he frowned in bemusement. "Ryouta, how many bedrooms does this apartment have?"

"Um, one."

"..." The other briefly thought it out before nodding. "Alright. Sleep here," He simply put and patted the empty space next to it.

"Huh? No way!"

"And why not?"

"Because...because it's wrong!"

"No more than a guest taking up the owner's bed with nothing but a couch to appease him. Ryouta, for the sake of a goodnight's rest, get on the bed."

"You're a...!"

"Would it be better to sleep in a bed with a girl?"

Kise shut his mouth.

"I thought so. It can't be helped, just do as I say."

Mutely, Kise climbed onto the bed, feeling as awkward as could be. Attempting to be as discreet as possible (and failing by a mile), Kise shoved a pillow in the space between their allocated spots. Sleepy, round wide orbs had stared back at him, mildly pleased. The blond turned to his side, no longer having the courage to face Akashi - because he will not, and will _never _acknowledge the blurry fact that he had thought, just for a bit, that this guy was kind of-

..._cute. _

"Goodnight Ryouta."

A silence. And then-

"Night."

* * *

><p><em>Something tells me that Kise will warm up to Akashi's new appearance very quickly. ^^ Sorry for mistakes and longer than usual update. School just started for me.. :( Anyway, thanks for reading! And thanks <em>_**especially**__ to Guest, anonymous tale weaver, Miladys, VanillaMilkshake18, Noiz Virus and 100percentcocoa for reviewing! Your words were the fuel for this chapter :'D_


	5. Chapter 5

When Kise wakes up, he finds he's being fondly cuddled by another man. The model takes about ten seconds to blearily assess the situation of his abdomen and middle torso being held by two slim arms. He breathed in sharply, feeling the nose and the warm exhalations that were buried between his shoulder blades. A soft smile tugged at his lips as he let his eyelids lower down once again, mind hazy with comforting thoughts.

_Wait a second..._

The next moment, Kise had instantly peeled the other off, delivering a rude awakening as he leaped out of the bed, lips tightly pressed together as he tried to stifle a shout. He was vibrating like a shocked kitten even as sleepy eyes wearily stared back at him.

"Ryouta?" After rubbing his eyes, the redhead sat up and slid the covers off his legs, looking as refreshed as ever even if he had just been in a weary state. "I didn't expect you to be an early riser."

"T-that!" Kise spluttered, alarm bells going off in his head. He raised a shaky arm, pointing at his companion accusingly. "W-what do you think you're _doing_?"

"...That hot chocolate may have addled your head before sleep," Akashi muttered thoughtfully, hooking a finger over his lips. "Ah yes, I believe it's unwise to take sugary treats before bed; it will propel nightmares after all. I'll be sure to prepare tea next time. Anyway, you're awake now, Ryouta. You don't have to worry anymore - although your dream must have not been all too terrifying seeing as how it seemed to be lacking comprehension."

"H-hey! You're completely off topic!"

Akashi cocked his head thoughtfully, brows once again furrowing. "I see. I apologize; socializing doesn't come natural to me as it is a field where my experience is lacking. Comforting someone from a nightmare...was my attempt suffice?"

..._Totally awkward. _Kise bristled. Well, it did quite fit with Akashi's - and Akaicchi's character, for that matter. The redhead's overall aura defined something eccentric, inhuman even. To think that Akashi was maybe a little introverted was a comforting thought. He must be slow at recognizing someone admitting their affections...the model shook his head.

"_I wasn't dreaming_!" Kise defended, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before reopening them in imploration. "You were hugging me while we were sleeping." He inserts quietly, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Didn't he place a pillow between them to prevent things of this sort from happening? "It's not like...I want to humiliate you or anything but isn't that a bit...for two guys..."

Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"It's a bit..._weird_, don't you think?"

"I apologize if I made you uncomfortable." The young man sensibly dismissed, finally swinging his legs off the bed and standing up to stretch. As he did so, his yukata was pulled upwards slightly and Kise could just glimpse a small strip of pale leg before it disappeared in the material. He mentally slapped himself and looked away.

"It seems I was the one to initiate unorthodox physical contact...I should say that I wasn't aware of it, however." He explained solemnly. "I'm not sure whether it is a habit I picked up or if it was merely cold. This is the first time I've slept next to someone after all."

Kise grasped the base of his apology. "Okay," He emitted in acknowledgement as he averted his eyes naturally. "Well, clinging to me like that - I still think it's a bit weird." Kise then pouted, muttering under his breath. "No wonder I couldn't sleep that well...maybe it would be better if we take turns sleeping on the couch. That sort of thing should be for," Kise swallowed dryly. "Partners and lovers and those kind of people..."

"I understand."

There was something about Akashi's gaze that Kise couldn't help but notice. Most people were too timid to look him directly in the eye, and he suspected that the ones who seemingly did so were aiming at the patch of skin between them instead. This was the result of respect, good looks, status and superiority. Even his seniors had a hard time addressing him.

But Akashi, who was smaller in size and inexperienced in Kise's fields, looked him _dead _straight through his orbs as if his stare was a spear and Kise's pupils were the bullseyes. It created a sense of equality, one that was imposed on him. Akashi really was a special person...wasn't he? Each person that surrounded him seemed to dull in colour.

Kise disconnected the eye contact before it could penetrate his eye jelly.

"I'm so used to calling you Akaicchi..." Kise stated. "It'll be hard for me to suddenly switch."

"I hope that will always be the case, for your sake and for mine." Akashi's stance was stern. "If you were to suddenly slip up names amongst a crowd, your punishment will be the end of you. When no one is around, however, that is a different story. You may call me Akashi - or," Here the boy paused, looking amused for a second. "In your unique way of addressing people, it would be something like...'Akashicchi', correct?"

"Yeah." Kise darted about, his fingers fiddling by his sides. "By the way Aka_shicchi_, it's near eight already, we should start getting ready." He walked past the boy quickly, creating a slur of wind that ruffled Akashi's short hair. As Kise pulled together an outfit from the closet, he gestured for Akashi to do the same.

"That's a good attitude towards work," Akashi noted in approval. "But I don't have to check in until after lunch time."

"Oh, that so?" Kise spoke over his shoulder before grabbing the end of his shirt and hesitating. "Er...well I guess it's okay if you stayed here until that time. I mean, you are paying for the rent, right?"

"That is correct but also nonsense. Need I remind you that you'll have to be monitored throughout the entire day for the next few weeks until the operation has ended?"

"Ahahaha," Kise laughed uneasily. _No, you didn't have to remind me of that at all. I'm pretty sure it hit me hard enough to get nailed into my brain._ "Akashicchi, please get changed already..."

"You're the one who seems to be stalling," Akashi pointed out, emphasizing by letting his eyes wander to the hands on Kise's shirttails. "I didn't think it needed to be said again but clearly you need it. I'm a male, Ryouta-"

"I _know_!" Kise snapped and did not feel one ounce of guilt when he saw Akashi flinch from his outburst. "I _know _you're a guy! But please, _please _try to understand that until yesterday, you were something _other _than that to me. Li-..." Kise wavered before sighing. Perhaps he was being a bit too harsh. Though it still seemed unfair how the loss of 'Akaicchi' caused him this much pain. The thought of what could have been, lingered, drumming hard into his bones. "Listen, I don't want to be late. I'll change here. There's a bathroom outside, I won't go in until you give the A-okay."

Kise opened his eyes at the right time to see Akashi open his mouth as if to retort. Then he decidedly went against the tangent and mutely nodded. The blond watched in satisfaction as his junior picked up a bag of clothes and left, closing the door behind him.

Once he was sure the other couldn't hear him and that the walls weren't paper-thin, the student slumped back down on his bed, sighing. He was staring at his own white ceiling although it wasn't exactly registering in his mind.

He missed Akaicchi.

He missed the thought of someone being able to entertain him, finally - although he most certainly wouldn't miss the sinking feeling when he realized the loss of potential involved in a relationship, if it would go. Now that Akaicchi was actually a _guy_...

Rapidly flinging his clothes on, Kise only took a brief scan of himself in the mirror before leaving the room and packing his daily essentials. He smelt toast. Kise gave a wry smile. At least he wouldn't have to worry about the lack of housewife cooking his meals in this tiny, now free apartment.

As he reached the lounge room, connected to the kitchen, he was met with a sight of betrayal once again. He should definitely try to start getting used to this. Akashi was no longer there, replaced with Akaicchi in all her beauty and grace. The person from behind the counter stared down at the sizzling pan in concentration, oblivious to Kise's gaze. Akashi was wearing plain, casual clothing which consisted of nothing more than a black shirt and denim shorts that reached halfway his thigh.

Kise grinned, plopping up his elbows on the opposite side of the counter, alerting him of his arrival.

"Are you going to cook my every meal, Akashicchi?" He almost had to bite his tongue before continuing the name successfully. "It feels like I scored a nice little housewife."

And as if Akashi's revealed identity never happened, his new roommate narrowed those eyes only slightly. It was an expression he was so used to that he almost forgot everything for a moment.

"GEH!" Kise hobbled backwards, pressing a palm to his cheek after it suffered having a hot, small saucer that just came out of the microwave, on it. "Hot hot hot hot - ow!" As he rubbed the tender spot, he felt a small pout form on his lips. "That was mean Akashicchi! And doesn't it hurt your hand holding that?"

"It's fine." Akashi tersely responded. "And I'm not a housewife, Ryouta. Just for this, I will prepare a roster displaying who cooks when for each meal."

"What?" Kise blinked before chuckling softly, much to Akashi's surprise. "There's really no need for that. I'll cook sometimes too so Akashicchi can also have the opportunity to critique my food~ It seems unfair that only I get to do it." He grinned jokingly.

"There is no way your tastebuds will disagree with my cooking." Akashi moved the bacon around the pan using the chopsticks. The sizzle became faint background noise. "My skills are absolute. And it is inevitable that my critique will come anyway," his lips quirked upwards at one corner. "Unfortunately for you, I'm not a particularly generous judge. I have high expectations, especially for Ryouta."

"Wah, that's not fair!" Kise whined. "Besides, I'm not an all-rounder like Akaicchi so of course my ability won't be as good."

His companion closed his eyes for a moment and Kise wondered if he had felt a bit uncomfortable with his familiar approach. He was about to ask if there was anything wrong, until the other softly reminded:

"...It's Akashicchi."

The model froze for a moment. Averting his eyes the next, he sat on the seat across Akashi and turned away. "Right." He emitted in an attempted light tone but it sounded so _weak _that he winced himself.

The only sounds that filled the room were the faint chatter of morning birds and the sizzling bacon turning crisp. It was only until after Akashi turned off the stove and scraped the bacons onto a prepared plate did he speak up again.

"You're less hostile when I'm in this...form."

"Well, that's because..." Kise struggled to find an answer but the truth hit him hard. He felt slightly pathetic. Wasn't he being a bit too obvious now? _Damn it. _He thought in exasperation, feeling a long inward sigh overcome his body.

"Technically, I'm the same person." The other continued, looking the least bothered. "You _do _know that, don't you?'

"Of course!" Kise reassured, his hands raised up defensively as if he felt like he had just been insulted.

"Good." Akashi replied, pushing the plate containing a sunny-side up egg, two pieces of bacon and toast towards him. There was another plate identical in front of Akashi. "Now hurry up and finish it all. You'll need your strength for today." _Since I caused you trouble sleeping, _was the unfinished part of the sentence.

Kise slowly nodded. "Uhn. Thanks for the meal."

xXx

"By the way, Akashicchi,"

"Hm?"

"Do you...disguise your chest area?"

"I don't feel a reason to. Female bodies vary. It only typically takes the face to establish one's gender."

"You don't put makeup or anything, do you?"

"No, I was born with this type of face. Though if you mean makeup before shoots, of course. It seems to be a requirement from what I gathered."

"Yeah. Hey, you don't resent your face, do you?"

_Swish_ - shiny red tendrils of hair tapping the side of her face as she turned to face him. "Why would I resent my face? Is there something wrong with it?"

"Ah - of c-course not! It's just..some people wouldn't take to being mistaken for the opposite gender very well..."

"..."

"No, really!" Kise offered in slight panic. "You're getting the wrong idea, Akashicchi, really really! It's just that most would rather not be - a lot of guys are more gender-conscious than you. I-I mean there really isn't anything wrong with your face, in fact it's a very likeable face-"

"Really?"

"_Eh? _Uh, yes!"

"So does that mean you like my face?"

"H-..." Kise could feel his ears burning as he was pinned to the spot. "How did it come to this?"

"It's a simple question, Ryouta."

"Yes, of course I like your face. It's a very pretty one. I mean how can you become a model if you don't have at least that? I'm very sure that all of your fans would agree with me, so please stop taking this the wrong way, I really didn't mean it in the way that you're thinking, I-"

Kise was cut off. By Akashi's _chuckle _to be exact. Kise could only stare in bewilderment as the other raised his hand to his lips to stifle the small sound. Although it was an attempt to mute it, Akashi was making no other move to hide his amusement as it was shown clearly in his eyes.

"You're rambling, Ryouta. But thank you."

_That smile again..._

Kise averted his gaze. He could already feel the warmth of his cheeks. "We're here." He announced in a hoarse voice, very insistent on changing the subject. They stopped right at the doors of the idol agency which automatically opened as they hovered closer.

"We're here," Akashi repeated before giving Kise a sidelong glance. "It's better for you to revert back to 'Akaicchi', right?"

"...Yeah." Kise's nails dug into his palms as he followed behind his coworker.

Walking through the halls in the morning made Kise feel like a worldwide celebrity, being greeted with nearly every smile and graced with verbal greetings. He returned everyone of them, of course, with their correct names. It took a bit of time for him to memorize every individual on the floor but in order to be a perfect example of the company's success, his agent had advised him to stuff it all in his head.

It wasn't long before Nijimura and Mibuchi had sandwiched Akashi, Kise trailing behind like a miserable fourth wheel. When the blond was being called for a short meeting involving significant people with significant positions, Akashi firmly grabbed him by the bicep and whispered near his ear.

"Lunch time, you better be in my private room."

Kise delivered a shaky nod, and as he was led towards a conference room, Nijimura who had been trailing him, mouthed a silent 'no funny business', to which he also gave a nod to until escaping their clutches. Funny how when he was a newbie, meetings were the number one downers in his occupation. It had always made him super nervous to be facing authorities. However, this time inside that meeting room, he felt like he could finally _breathe._

_...Man, this sucks._

It was over in a _blink. _

They had merely discussed a short campaign and charity priority before the substitute chairman rose and announced a conclusion. Too soon Kise and his manager were ushered out with a brief thanks. The clock on the wall of the hallway read 12:15 and Kise guessed it was time to start heading for Akashi.

Earlier, his manager had asked him if he was okay the moment he exited the room. Kise had given her a reassuring smile but it looked wry, even he knew. He had dismissed her to arrive at Akashicchi's room - an action that, unfortunately, was not missed by many eyes. He raised his hand reluctantly, and he could only get a single knock in before a lanky arm hooked around his own and dragged him in, eliciting a surprised yelp.

"Mibuchi-san, you could be a little less rough, you know?" Kise stated as he dusted his clothes off.

"Ah, was I? Oops, that's careless of me. Sorry~" Reo inclined closer for emphasis on his light apology. "But Sei-chan was still changing and we wouldn't want another pair of eyes to be watching, no?"

So he _was _here. Unavoidably, Kise's eyes travelled to the redhead and his manager, Nijimura who were quietly conversing near the back corner of the room. When his eyes landed on Akashi, it was like a switch as blood-red orbs immediately returned the gaze. _Ah, he looks like a male again..._

"What?"

"Nothing." Kise replied quickly, "just, why did you dress down again? Somebody might see you like this..."

"I plan to spend the rest of the day cooped up in here. I need to work on some documents as well as school assessments after all. I'll simply have Reo or Shuuzo following you."

_Well._

"Tsk!" Nijimura didn't seem to like that notion. "Teenagers. I have work to do too, you know?"

"Yet your work is not excess in quantity or quality. All you require is a simple mind, which means your workload is toned to a minor compared to mine."

"I will forehead flick you into the ocean, Akashi."

"Nijimura!" Reo cried, sounding scandalized.

"Relax, Reo." Akashi soothed. "He doesn't have the ability to do that."

"It isn't impossible." Kise mumbled, remembering the pain brought up on him that day, courtesy of Nijimura.

"Not bad, brat." Apparently Nijimura had heard him since he approved with his statement.

"Shuuzo," Akashi intervened, stepping closer. Once again, Akashi had to look up to speak to him directly. Next time, he'll make sure his 'goons' are at least ten centimetres shorter than him. "I believed you wanted to discuss something?"

"Hah?" The senpai thought for a moment before realization dawned upon him. "Oh, right yep. But I think it's better to go through it with you first. It's kind of an undeveloped idea."

"I see. I admit my interest is perked quite a bit to hear that from you. Would it be alright if we lower our voices on the opposite end of the room?"

Shaking his head, the manager grabbed his client's wrist and gently tugged until they put a good distance between the other two who were watching them with interest. Reo and Kise stared at each other before carrying the same stare towards the other two in the room, hearing small, unsatisfying hisses that were too unclear to be made out.

"Now hold on a minute," Reo announced after witnessing the secrecy. He sounded put-out. "What are you two whispering about over there? It's rude to leave people out of the loop."

"Ah, shut it Mibuchi." Nijimura finally disclosed the conversation, rubbing the back of his head with his permanent scowl attached. "It wasn't passed on so it doesn't matter anyway."

"Shuuzo had discovered a method that would bring Akai Sei instant attention. But, of course, with lush outcomes come consequences. I'm going to think about it and then give you my answer tomorrow." Akashi ordered before settling into the seat across Kise.

"I think we should get to business." The redhead folded his hands on top of the table neatly and fixated his gaze on the attractive young man before him. "I know you have questions." He turned his head to the side a bit, a gesture that addressed Nijimura and Mibuchi even if it was just a slight tilt of the head. "We will try our best to answer them, Ryouta. However, when you reach a certain point in subject, you must understand that we cannot touch it nor disclose any sort of information whatsoever."

Kise emitted a weary sound, thrusting his hand into his hair and temporarily mussing up his blond locks. He eyed Akashi for a solid ten seconds before straightening up, his hands resting on his lap.

"So you'll answer my questions truthfully?" Kise's hands left their place in order for his arms to cross, business written over his face as opposed to his natural carefree smile.

"Naturally."

"Well then, how long will this..." He waggled his fingers in mini air-quotes. "_operation _be? How long do you have to keep watch over me?"

"My estimate is roughly one week." Akashi spoke first, expression unchanging, "two, at most."

"-And about that," Mibuchi made his input, flipping through his files and showing Kise a few blank pages. "We're still working out a plan to foil you for life so Sei-chan will have solid footing on you. After all, even when Sei-chan leaves this industry, you could obviously spill everything as far as your loyalties stay here. We don't want that. We're going to engrave this blackmail into your soul.

"So, that's how it is. For this reason, Sei-chan might have to keep watch over you just a while longer. But nothing's one hundred percent static, Ryou-chan~"

"Ryou-chan..." Kise murmured, a shudder rolling down his spine. "I think I got it." A large sigh passed him and he slumped back in his seat, his voice reducing into a whine. "Man, what does it take for you guys to believe my word? I said I wasn't going to tell so I won't tell. It will just be a waste of your time. I don't really care about bringing demise to a celebrity or whatever, so trust me a bit more." He pouted, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, true." Nijimura dropped his arms from their crossed position before pulling up a seat next to Akashi and lazily resting on it, eyes half lidded. "It's kind of obvious that that sort of thing isn't your expertise. You carry this innocent aura around you after all - because you're young and kind."

"Two nights ago," Akashi leaned forward. "Shuuzo, Reo and I had discussed your character. Ultimately, we decided that regardless of your positive attributes, there seems to be something lurking underneath that, even if it's just a flicker." Something in Akashi's eyes glimmered. It may have been _approval, _Kise had thought. "Against average standards, I'd say your intelligence overcomes many."

"You're cunning." Nijimura raised an eyebrow, eyeing Kise. "Sometimes, you're witty with your words. So, our discussion ended with the consensus that you're an ice-berg."

"_Ice-berg_?" Kise squinted his eyes, repeating slowly.

"Only the tip shows above the surface of the water." As Nijimura explained, Kise felt like they were closing in on him. "And the rest could probably be two or three times its size. Simply put, Kise, you're a clean person but we figured you could be shady sometimes."

"This is almost crazy..." Kise wearily stated. "You did an _analysis _on me?"

"It was necessary." Akashi's tone made Kise look his way. "You are an opportunist, Ryouta. People like you hold threat."

"Yeah, I got the idea." Kise grumbled. "The way you put it makes me sound so evil though..."

"You're not evil at all," Akashi clarified. "In fact, this trait may put you on equal grounding with most people. Incidentally, I'm quite similar. Everyone has their flaws."

Kise smiled a little. "Yeah, I guess so." So this was one of Akashi's flaws as well? Heh, _tiny _compared to the flaw that he wasn't a girl. "If I could go on to the next question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why _this _company?"

"That's confidential."

"Fine. Did your Father put you up to this?"

"No. This is my problem - and if it isn't fixed, it will also become his. I am merely thinking ahead."

"What's this problem?"

"Classified."

"Why?"

"Classified," Akashi repeated, a humouring but tiny smile on his face.

Disappointment was evident on Kise's face. "Then," He lit up with a new idea, one that had been bugging him for a while now. "Akashicchi, your true self isn't unattractive at all."

"What are you getting at?" Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, if you look at it in a disguise, that's fine, but why didn't you enter the industry as a male model? It would be more convenient, and with makeup and equipment, you could look entirely different. It could even be more effective than Akaicchi if you look at it that way. But Akashicchi entered as Akai Sei...why?"

Akashi's eye twitched before he crossed his arms and muttered under his breath.

"Huh?" Kise pushed, not quite catching anything he was saying.

"I _said,_" The redhead huffed, staring right back at him, "_look _at me."

"What are you talking about, Akashicchi? You could become a model like this too!" He insisted, confusion lining his face.

"No." Akashi set down patiently. "Look _harder_."

Kise frowned. "What.." So that's what he did, bemused as he stared down at Akashi. Emphasis _down._

"Oh." He blurted in realisation.

Nijimura couldn't help it. From the start he had been hiding his snickers behind his hand but now that Kise had pointed it out and made it clear to all of them, he burst out in laughter, holding his stomach. The thing about his particular laughter was that it sounded mocking, cruel and Akashi really wanted to find something sharp in lieu of his scissors right now.

"_Shuuzo._" He hissed, but when the raven couldn't stop himself from chuckling himself silly, Akashi glared at him. "Stop laughing or I will _end _you."

Kise quickly turned around but the shaking in his shoulders was evident.

"Ryouta, you too."

The loud snigger escaped Kise's lips the moment he heard that. And much to Akashi's chagrin, so did Mibuchi's elegant laughter which was chopped off from a hand that had quickly slapped over his mouth but the damage was already done.

"I hate you _all_."

xXx

"Man, I'm beat." Kise groaned, flexing his arms over his head in the comfort of his luxurious couch. It was slowly followed by a gradual yawn, his hand lazily batting it away. "Aah..." He sighed contently. "Oh, by the way.

"Why are you all here."

His apartment was littered with the full trio, Mibuchi picking through the drama section in his film collection, Nijimura resting his eyes on the parallel to his and Akashi calmly sitting tea at the coffee table beside them.

"We're running out of time." Nijimura explained before his mouth opened large for a yawn to escape. "Ah- damn it. Don't yawn in front of me, brat. But as I was saying, we need to push for the one week time limit. Me and Mibuchi-"

"Mibuchi and _I,_" Akashi corrected.

"Yeah yeah, shush your mouth. Mibuchi and _I _are here to discuss our next course of action."

"Right, okay." Kise nodded. "And...why do you have to do it in _my _apartment?"

"Obviously because we need to check if this environment is Sei-chan friendly." Mibuchi sniffed, sliding the DVDs back into place. He strode forward, tucking a strand of silky hair behind his ear when it escaped its place, internally nodding in approval over the lack of sharp objects lying around. "It seems to be the safest place as well."

"Not necessarily." Akashi intercepted and stared back when three pairs of eyes turned to him. "That is true, is what I meant, but the reason everyone is here is because you, Ryouta, will also partake in this plan."

Kise gaped. "I...didn't sign up for this! I don't want to crossdress too!" Kise wailed, throwing his hands into his hair. "Not for the price of my masculinity," his ramblings were quickly cut off, however, once he saw the fierce glare of Akashi's penetrate through his panic only to enhance it double the size. "Ahahaha," Kise laughed nervously. "I mean..."

"Save it, both of you." Nijimura tsked, swinging his legs over the couch again to properly sit and rest his elbows on his knees. "You're not going to have to crossdress, Kise."

"Oh thank God-"

"_But_...you'll have to pose as Akai Sei's boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long wait and the myriad of typos and grammar mistakes! <strong>Thanks to** Scarlet Aki-chan **(thanks for always sticking =D)**, 100percentcocoa **(Akashi _is _very cute! Hmm...there wasn't a lot of KiAka here, terribly sorry xD There will be a lot next chapter though. Your Niji icon is adorable. :3)**, AkashiFlatchest **(HA. Love your NAME),** miladys **(Hehe, we'll see huh. I think it will be more of an eventual thing with Kise),** Where's My Internet **(Wow thanks for that, it actually gave me some ideas! I appreciate it ouo)**, Guest **(Here you go, darling~ *pat pat*),** Akiss **(You got it xD),** muffinhouse **(of course I had to! Thanks so much for reading through most of my stories and leaving all those nice comments - you're so sweet thank you so much! Hope you enjoy c: ) and** Noiz Viruz **(Haha it's bound to be! Right? The thought of Akashi in a yukata is _blisssss. _*p* Aww, you have a nice day too! Have the nicest day! The lack of KiAka really frustrates me too - in fact, the reason I started this was because of my anger for not finding one. XD I'm really glad you like this!) for reviewing the last chapter!

There were a lot more reviews this time! Uwah, really, thank you. This reason why this chapter came out so late is because school is getting really hectic. Please wish me luck! :3


End file.
